Sesame Street News Flash: The Fur
by Cullen
Summary: Kermit tries to do a simple news report about the letter F and ends up meeting a new and amazing friend.


Hello everyone. This here's a Sesame Street fanfic based on one of the many Sesame Street dreams I've had when I was younger. I hope you like it. And Sesame Street is the property of the Sesame Workshop.

Sesame Street News Flash: The Fur

By Cullen Pittman

We see the News Flash logo and the announcer saying, "For a fast breaking news story, we take you to Kermit the Frog."

Next we see Kermit in his reporter's suit and microphone standing in front of a blue sky background. "Do I really have to do this report?" sighed Kermit, "Oh, hi ho there. This is Kermit the Frog from Sesame Street News. Today I'm going to interview people on the street asking them what their favorite words beginning with the letter F are."

Then a red letter F appears on the right side of the screen.

"As you can see, this is what we call a slow news day", sighed Kermit. Just then, a pink anything Muppet wearing a red suit with a white shirt, black necktie, and red hat walked by.

"Excuse me, sir", said Kermit, "I'm Kermit the Frog from Sesame Street News. And I'd like to know your name please."

"Freddie Fritzman", said the guy.

"Freddie Fritzman, what a very interesting name", said Kermit. "And just right for this question too! Can you tell me your favorite words that start with the letter F?"

"F?" asked Freddie, "I happen to be an F expert. I know all sorts of F words."

"Okay, let's hear them", said Kermit.

"Well", said Freddie. "There's toothbrush, bulldozer, raincoat, cherry pie, Virginia Beach…."

"Wait a minute", said Kermit confused. "Those are not F words."

"Oh, they aren't?" asked Freddie.

"Tell me", said Kermit. "Do you see anything in front of you that starts with F?"

"Yes I do", said Freddie. "I see a green guy with an angry scrunched up mouth."

"GRRRR!" grumbled Kermit. "Doesn't anyone know a word that starts with F?!"

"How about Fur?" called out a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Kermit as he and Freddie looked around. Suddenly, they both became shocked as they saw a new kind of creature sitting behind them. It was fifty feet tall and it had a head like a sheep dog, a neck like a giraffe, feet like a rabbit, a body like a llama, a fluffy tail like a skunk and its whole body was covered with white shaggy fur.

"Why, I said that", said the creature in a friendly voice. "I'm a Fur!"

"A Fur?!" gasped Kermit and Freddie.

"Yes", said the Fur. "My name is Fosler. Fosler the Fur at your service."

"Wow", said Kermit. "I've never seen an animal like you before!"

"No one really has", said Fosler, "We Furs are only found in fantasy lands filled with flying fairies."

"And I can see why you're called a Fur", said Kermit, looking at Fosler's shaggy coat.

"Yes", said Fosler. "My fabulous fuzzy fur keeps me warm through frosty freezing nights."

"But don't you get hot in the summer?" asked Freddie.

"Of course not", smiled Fosler. "I just fan myself by flapping my floppy ears." And he started flapping his ears causing a nice breeze.

"That does feel refreshing", said Freddie.

"And that's a pretty long neck you have", said Kermit.

"It's exactly forty-five feet tall", said Fosler. "It's great as a flagpole and firefighters like to practice sliding down it. They say it's forever fun!"

"And you got big feet too", said Freddie.

"Yes, I have four fantastic flat feet", said Fosler, tapping his feet, "Very handy for stomping out forest fires. Or should I say, very footy?"

"And that's a nice fluffy tail too", said Kermit.

"Thank you", said Fosler. "Not only is my tail fluffy and fancy, it can also spray out a fine fragrance that smells like flowers and fresh fruit." Fosler lifted up his tail and sprayed the fragrance at Kermit and Freddie.

"Very fantastic", said Kermit.

"Sorry, my friends, but I have to go now", said Fosler. "I have to attend a flapjack and frankfurter festival in France. Farewell!" And Fosler the Fur stood up on all his four feet and walked away.

"What an amazing story", said Kermit. "At first I was only supposed to do a story about people's favorite F words. And instead, I ended up meeting a new kind of animal, Fosler the Fur! And he knew lots of F words too!"

"I'll say", said Freddie. "He said F words like ears and neck and sliding and spray and…"

"Freddie", sighed Kermit. "Are you sure you're an F expert?"

"Of course I am", said Freddie. "That's what all my teachers kept putting on my report cards. Fs!"

Kermit looks at the camera with a disgusted face. "This is Kermit the Flustered and Frustrated Frog finishing this flabbergasting news flash!"

"You should've ended it with a bunch of F words, Mr. Frog", said Freddie. Kermit just walks away grumpy while Freddie waves at the camera.

THE END


End file.
